Terrador Bellator
This is an article about Terrador Bellator, a character created by True Lycalo. Terrador is a green streaked, brown, anthropomorphic badgermolechidna. His parents, Quake the badgermole and Gaia the echidna, were both were part a Geomancing warrior race, the mighty Saxum clan. Once Terrador was born they departed the clan with their consent in hopes their son would live a normal life. Their current locations are unknown. Backstory Terrador lived the normal life of a happy kid with his parents. This was until the age of 6 when he first unleashed his dormant Geomancing capabilities. This phenomenon occurred during a frivolous game of tag with his father at the family's home. As the young badgermolechinda reached an arm out to tag him he fell flat on his face. His father accompanied his son who had tears and dirt in his face. The tears soon vanished and his body began shaking. His mother approached Quake worried about her son. Quake, remembering a similar event that happened to him when he was young, shielded him and Gaia in a dome of rock seconds before Terrador let out a scream followed by bright light that consumed the place. As the light subsided, Terrador found himself on an island in the middle of a massive crater, petrified by his own feat. Quake and Gaia realized their son has unlocked his hidden power. They then made a mutual agreement to train their son in everything they knew. They kept their history of the Geomancing clan they were formerly a part of in the dark. They soon found their son was powerful, far exceeding their expectations. By the age of nine he had the potential to surpass his own parents. However, being at such a young age, he feared his own great power and left it concealed. Things were going great for him until at the age of 12. While the family was asleep deep in the night Terrador awoke to his father telling him these group of assassins came to collect the bounty that was placed on them. He also told him they captured his mother and was attempting to use her as bait to lure him into a trap. A noise went off and his father demanded that he get as far away as possible. Terrador was handed the family heirloom, Baculum Petra and the young hybrid fled with many unanswered questions, worried and terrified for his parents but knew this would be best for him. He ran and ran until he found himself alone deep in the mountain side where his body would no longer allow movement. He thought the worst for his parents but they raised him strong and knew if anything bad happened they did it for him. Even if they did sacrifice themselves it would not be in vain. Terrador survived by making shelter out of the earth around him, using uncanny Geokinetic ability to consume earth minerals for food and even found bodies of water to drink from. 5 years have passed since he has seen his parents or any signs of civilization. Terrador has gone under self-training, even unlocking the inner potential he possessed as a child in hopes of taking vengeance for his fallen parents whether they were dead or alive. Appearance Short and thick brown fur covers his entire body. His broad chest has an arched tuft of tan fur going across it. His hands have five fingers with fairly sized dark brown, slightly curved and pointed spikes protruding from the knuckles on his pinkie and index finger. His feet also have five toes respectively. He has a pair of serious and constantly alert eyes with emerald green irises, black pupils and glassy white sclera. A pair of rounded ears with dark brown upper halves, green tips and tan inner areas are perked on the top of his head. 5 long and slightly arched black whiskers reach out to the edges of his slender, tan-skinned muzzle. He has a pointed, shiny black nose with no apparent nostrils. Thick, dark brown markings outline the shape of his eyes with two thin tan stripes running vertically along his forehead and the top of his head. His eyelids are dark brown as well and the sides of his head are tan colored. Fangs are visible when his mouth is open even at the slightest. His tail is thin, straight and rather lengthy, hanging down just below knee level. The outer half of his tail is dark brown and has a thin green stripe that evenly separates the two halves. He has green, circular markings on both palms and the backs of his hands with matching ones on the tops and bottoms of both feet. There is also a diamond shaped green marking on the middle of his forehead in between his tan stripes. Dreadlock style A multitude of moderately thin dreadlocks cover all sides of his head. 3 short dreads hang from each of the front corners of his head and cover the outer edges of his eyes. The outermost 2 reach the bottom of his muzzle while the remaining 4 reach to the top of his muzzle. 4 dreadlocks just past shoulder length are seen on each side of his head. Finally, 5 waist level dreads are on the back of his head with the middle one being twice as thick and mid-back level. The bottom half of all these are also green in color. Attire Gloves and shoes are absent. He wears a pair of baggy tan pants that have his tail poking out the back. The pants are held up by a dark brown belt. The belt buckle is large metallic green letters that spell "GEO". Abilities Terrador has the power of Geokinesis, allowing him to manipulate earth and rock. This ability isn't his only asset and he typically combines his power with his proficiency in hand-to-hand combat. In addition, he can fight for long periods of time without tiring or straining himself. Terrador boasts enhanced physical strength and dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner. If he places his strength into his legs, he can leap high or far into the air. He has exceptional durability and can sustain numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. His whiskers aid with sensing vibrations in the earth which is crucial in most of his attacks. His dreadlocks are thick as rock while still strangely appearing soft and sway even in the lightest of winds. Terrador is able to cover himself with them by curling his entire body into a ball. This can be done for an infinite amount of time until he is forced out by any means. He must also remain completely still. His ball form can additionally be used as an offensive attack with enough momentum. The markings on his body are the key to his Geokinesis and each glows a bright green when his power is being used. The one on his forehead is used as a central focus point and glows when he begins concentration on his abilities. Whatever limb he wishes to manipulate earth with will have its markings glow next. Once his power is drained, they become a faded green with a gray hue. Moveset (1) Basic Earth Movement: The most common attack involves levitating nearby pieces of earth of numerous sizes and propelling them at foes with punching or kicking motions. He can also place the earth he's controlling in a state of levitation by pointing an open palm at it. (2) Tremor: By slamming a fist or a foot on the ground he creates small tremors that throw any enemies off-balance within a 10 yard radius. This same process can be used to sculpt a landmass or to slice large chunks of rock clean off a surface to create avalanches or rockfalls. He can also make very narrow tremors for precise attacks. (3) Earth Smash: Terrador can easily destroy rocks and boulders with punches and kicks or sometimes even a head butt. This can either be his super strength smashing through the rock, or his Geokinetic energies forming the rocks into small pieces. (4) Geo Launch: While Terrador likes being rooted to the ground, he can quickly move rock beneath him and launch himself several tens of feet into the air, whether to catch airborne opponents or to travel faster. (5) Geo Spear: Utilizing his earth surroundings, Terrador forms a spear shaped projectile that hovers above him or to his side before being launched at incredible speeds with decent range. This has great piercing capabilities and explodes into a violent burst of stone shards upon contact with the opponent. The stone shards are able to cut through flesh and even weak metals. He can create up to five at a time and launch them separately or all at once after charging additional energy. (6) Earth Binding: With proper timing, Terrador can bind an opponent's arms with triangle shaped slabs spawned from the ground. This technique is generally used if the opponent is in a vulnerable position, on their knees for example (7) Burrowing: His most prominent ability. Terrador is able to tunnel through the earth effortlessly with amazing speed using his spiked knuckles in conjunction with his Geokinesis. Both his Geokinetic energy and his whiskers allow him to navigate through tunnels with remarkable accuracy no matter what direction he’s facing. Since he can essentially breathe underground, Terrador can stay deeply submerged within the earth for long amounts of time. He can hide underground to evade attacks and for underground travel, as well as launch surprise attacks. Burrowing underground can weaken ground structure, creating traps or pitfalls. (8) Earth Hanging: Terrador possesses limited magnetic capabilities, allowing him to grasp vertical surfaces and cling unsupported only to earthen structures. This takes massive amounts of concentration and can also be extremely dangerous to attempt in a high area if low on energy. He can maneuver about in a crawling motion and cannot stay latched onto a surface for long so his movements must be quick. (9) Earth Compression: It is possible for Terrador to compress large chunks of rock into smaller, denser chunks, or to compress several smaller chunks into one big piece of rock. (10) Quicksand: A variation of Earth Compression. Terrador turns the ground to quicksand to forcibly sink his opponent into the ground, imprisoning them or even suffocating them in earth. He can also catapult into the air and soften the earth to ensure a safe landing. He can perform the reverse of this as well, compacting sand together to create harder projectiles or a firmer grip on the ground. (11) Geo Wall: Creating a wall slightly taller and wider than himself, he can protect himself against projectiles, although a very powerful projectile or many weaker ones will break through his defenses. He can also hurl the wall at an opponent or use parts of the wall as a weapon for quicker retaliation. (12) Rock Filtering: If Terrador comes across a muddy puddle; he can separate the earth and water particles. Although the end result leaves him little earth to use and even then it is usually damp and almost useless. Terrador can also use this power when near magma. By removing the earth particles, he gains molten rock to his disposal. (13) Dust Cloud: By shaking the ground back and forth, Terrador can create dust clouds of various sizes to provide cover or as a means to a quick escape. The opposite of this can be performed as well, meaning he can easily disperse clouds of dust around him. (14) Earth Armor: Terrador takes the earth around him and molds it to fit his body, always leaving his eyes and dreadlocks uncovered, creating something similar to armor. This increases his offense and defense in turn for some mobility until it wears off or he chooses to discard it. (15) Earth Gauntlet: This is the much less advanced version of Earth Armor which only covers either one or both arms. The technique is useful in that it grants some level of the protection of Earth Armor but allows the rest of the body to remain flexible. He can also turn the rocks into tentacle-shaped sand which he can further use as a deadly whip-like weapon or launch the gauntlets at his opponent to inflict high damage. (16) Compressed Rock Bullets: Utilizing a fairly sized boulder, Terrador can unleash shrapnel-like fragments with great speed, in a machine gun-like fashion. Each fragment inflicts minor damage plus they are rather fragile and easily breakable as a result. The sheer amount released however can lead to danger for a foe. (17) Earth Consumption: A rather uncanny ability that allows Terrador to literally eat earth minerals and gain metabolic energy. Aside from absorbing a small amount of energy from his element, this ability is rarely used in battles. (18) Geo Breath: Terrador can generate from within himself a brief, mid-ranged and cone shaped green energy blast that absorbs and emits the tectonic energies that make up the earth through his breath and lung capacity. It almost appears as if the force of an earthquake emanates from Terrador. It causes moderate damage and can send an enemy back with great velocity. Using this causes him to become momentarily disoriented. If he consumed any earth prior to using this, Terrador can unleash a less powerful variant of the Compressed Rock Bullets from his mouth. (19) Geo Control: If Terrador manages to cover his opponent with rock, not only would they be most likely restrained due to the weight, but he can manipulate the rocks and control their movements for a short time. (20) Seismic Sense: Terrador has the ability to sense and recognize vibrations in the earth. Through physical contact with the ground, he is able to pick up even the slightest vibrations, enabling him to perceive his surroundings as precisely as normal sight. Since his whiskers detect vibrations also, they can be used to maximize the effects of this. With this, he is fully capable of using the sense to distinguish things and movement out of his line of vision or while blinded. Terrador must concentrate greatly for this to be operational. (21) Earth Doppelganger: This attack has two different purposes, one offensive and one defensive. Terrador can either slip out of his Earth Armor and keep the rocks in the same position, or form a rock replica of him within seconds that appears to be him donning the Earth Armor; only the uncovered eyes and dreadlocks are solid rock. This creates the defensive “Earth Decoy”. If preformed swift enough, foes will possibly place all attention away from him, allowing him to capitalize the situation. He can further utilize that as the offensive “Earth Clone” and control it into attacking enemies with a melee assault out of sheer concentration or just propel it at foes. Only one can be formed at a time and each doppelganger lasts just four seconds before crumbling to dust. (22) Remote Geomancing: If Terrador is suspended from the ground, but is aware that there is earth somewhere near, he can focus his energies and manipulate that earth out of his physical reach out of deep focus. This same method can be used while on the ground to move any nearby earth with only his mind, allowing him to use his power even with his arms or legs restrained. (23) Geo Tracking: Terrador contains partial tracking capabilities. By placing a palm on the ground, he sends out a small Geokinetic shockwave that can detect any hidden enemies within a 5 yard radius. (24) Meditation: Something used to regain lost energy, specifically his Geokinesis. He sits in a meditative position with his legs crossed and open palms on the ground. He closes his eyes, erases all thoughts and spiritually bonds himself with the earth around him that literally lends Terrador its power. This is performed by small glowing orbs of green energy that surface from the ground within a short distance. These orbs circle around him momentarily until they are brought onto him. Upon contact, a green aura will pulsate around Terrador for a split second. Soon, the rhythm will mimic that of a heartbeat thus representing the spiritual bond. This is mainly used after a battle as a form of recuperation. The process itself is rather slow, taking several hours and possibly numerous sessions to reach full strength. (25) Earth Wave: Being somewhat sluggish on his feet Terrador can create a wave of earth that he rides on to use as his means of transportation, reaching a top speed of 160 mph. The wave itself hovers just above the ground and is slightly wider than his arm span. The only two downsides are this takes a lot of energy to produce, plus intense concentration; even the slightest distraction can cause him to lose control. He can also force a wave of earth outwards as an extremely powerful offensive attack. (26) Rock Mimicry: Terrador can instantly transform his body into living earth and is only limited to rock. This only lasts a mere 3 seconds before his body returns to normal and he must remain motionless while performing this. His durability is increased greatly, far surpassing that of his Rock Armor. Miraculously, Terrador is able to regenerate a lost limb using this ability, but requires abundant power to do so. Any deathly blows he suffers while in this form will reduce his entire body into sand. He can also move about for a short time while in this sand form. Through time, he can regenerate and reform himself with the cost of most of his power. (27) Gyro-Geokinesis: Terrador is able to use the earth he's manipulating and imbue it with a sustainable gravitational field. The rocks can generate increased or decreased gravity on command for a short time. He can create rocks with a powerful gravity field or have boulders orbit him for defensive purposes. He can also launch a large rock with a strong gravitational attraction to trap enemies in an orbit. Terrador's control over gravity is only limited to the element of earth and uses extreme amounts of power. (28) Geo Blast - Unlocked through Geo Boost: This devastating move is Terrador's most powerful and is unlocked through Geo Boost (see below.) Using an identical method of Earth Armor by melding earth to his body, he uses the remainder of the form's power in addition to a majority of power beyond that to unleash it in all directions with intense speed. This is done by curling his body into a fetal position while he seems to levitate just above the ground, then outstretching his limbs and shouting the words “Geo Blast.” His eyes also become a solid green in the process. As the earth leaves his body it is formed into shrapnel-like fragments that can penetrate through nearly anything. Moreover, he unleashes an unspeakable earthquake that demolishes anything within an astounding 50 yard radius. However, after this attack is performed, his power is completely drained. It would take weeks of excessive meditation to reach full power again and is only used as a last resort. Weaponry Baculum Petra Terrador possesses a mystical, dark brown staff named Baculum Petra. Crafted by divine earth element deities centuries ago, this has been passed down from countless generations and was a gift from his father as he was the former wielder. It is composed of a very rare and indestructible rock only found within the heavens. Even the best of Geomancers cannot bend or shape it in any way. The staff seems to choose its wielder and is magically bonded to them. In its normal form, the Baculum Petra appears like a useless weapon, barely reaching half a foot in length. However, as the chosen weilder places their hands on it, a green glow envelopes it and its size alters to fit the user. For Terrador, it is roughly 4 feet in length. The weapon can take on additional changes in appearance. By altering its shape on either end, the staff can be formed into a hammer, an axe or by simply sharpening its edges, a spear. A rather phenomenal attribute is all the skill of the former wielder is carried onto the current wielder. With such a trait, Terrador has exceptional skill wielding it with little training and can even control it remotely for a short time. All of his markings glow while holding this weapon. Since his Geokinetic energies are focused on wielding the staff, he cannot bring out any of the aforementioned attacks. Transformations Geo Boost - Earthstorm Terrador A form where he unleashes his true inner potential. Any fatigue or injury he's experiencing appears to vanish once this transformation happens. His brown fur becomes green in color and all his green attributes become a golden-brown. His eyes are excluded from that and become brighter, almost as if they're glowing. A vibrant green aura pulsing with energy surrounds him and through this aura, a glowing green outline can be seen around him that gets more and more visible as the form runs out. He gains a slight muscular increase, his dreadlocks seem to float, his whiskers curve upwards and the spikes on his knuckles double in length. His Geokinesis is greatly increased for a short time and gains the ability to wield his staff and bring out his Geokinesis simultaneously. His staff also has a separate but identical aura as Terrador's. With his greater power and stronger connection to the earth, Terrador can move hill-sized statues at will. Some of his attacks are doubled. For example, Geo Spear becomes Geo Lance increasing in speed and power by two and also doubles the amount he can create. These can also be unleashed with a swing of his staff, seemingly from nowhere. Geo Breath has twice the range and doesn't disorient him as much. Defensive attacks such as Geo Wall and Earth Armor/Gauntlet double in durability. Rock Mimicry lasts twice as long and is granted twice the durability as well as being able to move about as if under normal conditions. Tremor becomes Fissure and triples in range plus deals minor damage in addition. Fissure can also he performed by slamming his staff onto the ground. Rock Hanging is easier to sustain, plus he can walk or run instead if crawl. Using Earth Wave allows him to reach a top speed of 300 mph and is also easier to maintain. Earth Doppelganger quadruples in both the number of decoys he can have at once and the amount of time they survive, meaning he can spawn up to 4 decoys or clones that can survive up to 16 seconds. His Earth Compression alters heavily, changing to Powered Compression. To initiate this variation, Terrador must gather boulder-sized rocks and simultaneously compress each fragment into smaller, denser and harder rocks, essentially keeping the rocks under pressure for more volatile attacks if needed. Lastly, the rocks are directed to orbit around him until they are put to use. Aside from the Geokinetic upgrades, his strength, agility and durability are increased to a lesser extent, but are still fairly noticeable. This form's duration will gradually come to an end and using his Geokinesis shortens it more. The only two downsides are he cannot replenish lost energy while in this form and once the time runs out he is basically powerless. This is a rare form; only being pushed far beyond his limits either physically and/or emotionally, will trigger this spontaneous transformation. Geo Burst This is the shortened variation of Geo Boost. In a troubled situation that involves his Geokinesis such as building an oversized wall or attempting to move a mass of earth beyond his abilities, Terrador will activate a sudden burst of energy that lasts only 5 seconds to place all his power into it. The end result leaves his just as powerless as he is after Geo Boost. Personality Terrador speaks with a stern voice, showing little emotion and does not use contractions in his words. He is stern, patient and unmovable like the element he controls. Just like the earth he is rooted to his duty and is proud, persistent and enduring. He is strong and passive, although he can be destructive if one experiences his wrath. Terrador is known for his strength and unwavering convictions in the positive sense, but also for his intransigence and stubbornness. Terrador can be a stabilizing force in a relationship, contributing structure and organization to achieve balance and harmony. He strives to remain in the comfort zone in life, afraid to take risks. He is always overly concerned about the outcome and possible implications of his behavior and actions not only upon himself, but others as well. He is aware of the fact that if people around him are dependent on him in some way or the other, he is really concerned about their well-being and is careful not to let them down in any way. This is basically a mark of his protective nature. He is very methodical in his approach in whatever he is engaged in. People can always depend upon him when he takes up a responsibility and there is a bit of problem in the manner he approaches the situation. This means that since he is very conscious about the means and the effect and the possible repercussions, he may at times tend to get pretty incompliant. His conventional attitude does not allow him to think in an innovative manner and he also fails to entertain any out of the box thinking. His dearth of creative ideas and inability to imagine makes him a dull companion. His conservatism can often turn out to be rigid to the extent of boredom. He is too pragmatic in his approach. Since he is very detail conscious, he is able to take good note of every tiny aspect related to the situation or problem. He tends to vie towards extreme materialism while often overlooking the necessity of spiritual fulfillment in life. Strict and compulsory adherence to rules and regulations can end up making the environment that he works in exhaustive and claustrophobic. This attitude also contributes in his separation from those close to him. He has a habit of acting distant and non-caring for others. This however are just trust issues as a result of his troubled past and he would ultimately lend a helping hand to anybody in need. Once he is open to an individual, he will bestow them great kindness. His very paranoid and will act on anything that moves. Despite this, in the face of danger he remains vigilant and goes about his action cautiously. He has a large thirst for battle and strongly disapproves death. He is very proud of his warrior bloodline, frequently referring to himself as a Bellator and feels he must retain such an honor. Should he lose a battle without putting much effort into it, his pride will diminish rapidly. Terrador is also very protective of the earth, acting downright rude to those who mistreat it and sometimes even hostile. This warrior has a soft spot for wildlife. Living secluded in the mountains, random wildlife is what keeps him company from time to time. He feels the need to protect them and will do so by any means. He is a trustful, reliable, and honest badgermolechinda who always keeps his promises. Weaknesses Terrador is moderately Aquaphobic and the water also hinders his powers. Even being near water makes his mind feel like a muddy puddle but he still chooses to drink it despite this. He is also quite Acrophobic, although it is not as severe as the previous phobia. If he remains too far from the ground for prolonged amounts of time, he will begin to feel lightheaded. Terrador's powers are firmly rooted to the ground on which he stands. Removing him any substantial distance from the earth strips him of his ability. If faced with high winds, he could be thrown off-balance and his powers could make a noticeable decrease as a result. While in combat, he mostly relies on sensing the vibrations of his opponent through the earth to detect their movements, he can be put at a disadvantage against airborne foes. Because Terrador does not know how to control processed earth, his abilities can be negated by securing him within a metallic, crystal, glass or wooden barrier, separating him from any contact with the earth. If separated from the earth for too long, his power will begin to diminish rapidly. If this continues enough, his markings will vanish and his Geokinesis will become permanently disabled. His demise would inevitably follow soon after. Terrador is at his strongest when his feet are in direct contact with the ground, enabling him to transfer his kinetic energies into his power for fast and powerful moves. If one were to immobilize his legs, his options would be limited. Since he could overcome this weakness by bringing the other parts of his body in contact with the earth, the danger level of this weakness could be debated. His whiskers are relatively sensitive. If one is severely damaged or removed, the effectiveness of his Geokinesis will reduce drastically. The more whiskers impaired, the greater the effects are. If Terrador is struck on the inner portions of his forehead marking, his body would be briefly enveloped in green sparks, causing him to be stunned momentarily and his Geokinesis to be disabled until he has time to recover. The impact on his marking can be relatively weak for this limitation to be an issue. Rock Mimicry is highly susceptible to water based attacks. Terrador's body will become a seeping mud puddle while finding it very difficult to retain his normal appearance. While in sand form, he is very vulnerable water, high-speed winds, or extremely intense heat. Also while in sand form, he can be in a risky situation if he doesn't have sufficient power to reform himself. If enough time passes and he has not reformed himself, Terrador will meet his end. Not much of a weakness, but more of a hindrance; if the temperature is too hot, or too cold, his mind can feel a bit hazy. Terrador can only exert himself for so long before the excessive buildup of fatigue begins to wear him down and the many abilities of his Geokinetic abilities require large amounts of power to utilize. As a result, he can find himself drained of all power during a battle and is left in a vulnerable state. If Terrador gains the upper hand in a battle, he has a habit of gaining a brash and confident demeanor, ultimately making flippant decisions. Combat style Hand-to-hand While in combat, Terrador acts very decisive, always listening and waiting for the proper time to strike. In other words, he generally endures his enemies' attacks until the right opportunity to counterattack reveals itself, then strike with unyielding force. He maintains a distinct balance between offensive and defensive capabilities to overwhelm opponents. His preferred fighting style utilizes heavily rooted stances plus strong kicks and punches that evoke the mass and power of earth. The speed in his attacks is only moderate and the length of his combos are lacking. Furthermore, he has trained his body to be both unmovable as rock, and flexible like sand. Weapon The weight of Terrador's staff is immense and as such, it inflicts far more damage than one would expect given its size. Since he's using his Geokinetic energies to manipulate the staff, he can swing it about with very little effort. With his staff, there are many techniques involve slashing, swinging, and stabbing with the staff. Others involve using the staff as a pole vault or prop for hand to hand strikes. He can also threaten the opponent by twirling the staff at high speeds. Once the opponent is off guard, he may begin to use the momentum of the spins to strike. The length of it allows a multitude of long range attacks and accordingly, he is most effective at a distance. However if an opponent does manage to get very close to him, he does have tools to employ; the most effective of these are his fast horizontal strikes. Many of his more powerful attack strings are vertical hits that can be sidestepped if anticipated. Although linear, these powerful attacks he possesses are relatively fast and deal great damage. He has a diverse array of low attacks, some slow and heavily damaging, some fast and hard to react to Mentally Terrador is a fair fighter. He will never even consider attacking a downed enemy or striking a foe from behind. His determination in battle causes him to never back down, no matter the situation. He fights until victory or defeat and any variation of the two, including death. He acknowledges the foolishness of this mindset, but he was trained this way by his parents and he sticks with it. Power source The people of the Saxum clan believe they are a physical personification of the spirit of the earth, thus granting them its power. They label it as Earth Elemental energy and it is what allows them to focus their own life-force energy to control their element. As such, Terrador inherited this power and belief from his parents. His connection to the earth is his main power source and as mentioned above, the markings on his hands, feet and forehead are the key to controlling his power. His lack of gloves and shoes strengthens the connection as well. He shares a give and take relationship with the earth. The earth lends him its power, which he takes to utilize for his own intentions and if possible, he places any earth he used back into to ground, his way of returning the power and therefore beginning a continuous cycle. There is a three month period of time where Terrador's power makes a noticeable increase. These are the months of spring, March, April and May, the time when several living things on the Earth are reborn. Concept and creation Terrador was created in September of 2010. In the beginning, he wasn't even a Sonic character or an anthro for that matter. Another friend of mine and I were attempting to make some sort of comic where he draws and I write. After many failed attempts, we decided to choose a random group of our mutual friends, place them in this fictional battle arena and give them a power so we can make them fight to the death ( random note: we were never able to even start a comic -_- ). Now, as my friend made that suggestion, I instantly pondered which power my character would use, which dawned on me just as quick as I began thinking. The power to control the element of earth has always been in my interest. I believe it dates back to when I watched Captain Planet as a young boy. My favorite character was Kwame and I always thought how he moved the ground with his power was cool. This was before I watched any superhero shows, so Geokinesis was the very first ability I was exposed to. With that was the name. I wanted something cool; something relevant to his abilities. The name of Terrador arrived in my brain just as fast as the ability. I had just finished The Legend of Spyro series shortly before and a character by the name of Terrador made his appearance. He was an elder guardian dragon and master of the Earth element. Aside from having my most favorite power in the world, he was an awesome character, so I didn't hesitate to name mine after him. So with the name and abilities, I developed his appearance, which looked like me, only more muscular and with an oversized afro I used to wear. His attire was very similar to that of the hybrid you see today, only bandage wraps were around his hands and feet. After the fall of our comic idea, I turned him into an echidna, and created a profile which can be seen here. I’m not sure if it’s obvious, but Knuckles has and always will be my favorite official character so I wanted my character to be similar, but be his own character. His hand markings were derived from Silver’s which I decided to place on his feet as well, than his forehead only recently. Other small inspirations from official character's appearances were implemented as well, such as Terrador's hair and tail being a darker shade of his fur much like Blaze's and eventually his hair becoming half his secondary color which is a trait of Shadow's. Some of Terrador's attacks were earth variants of the Ultimate Lifeform's Chaos abilities. Geo Spear, Control, Boost, Blast and to a lesser extent; Burst are all examples of this. The last name of Bellator came after his transformation into an echidna. Since Terra is Latin for Earth, I thought a Latin last name would be suitable. Since I constantly refer to him as a warrior, that was the first translation I used and I’ve stuck with it ever since. I got more negative feedback than positive for a while, which only made me strive to make him better as time passed. With many different RPs and a fanfiction (which was never completed,) I was able to develop him further as well as gain writing skills. Shortly after making the bio above, I began watching the Last Airbender series and the Earthbenders were a lot of help for me. The way he fights even resembles an Earthbender. I was so inspired by it, that around late July of 2011, I changed his species to a badgermole, which was an Earthbending creature of the Avatar world. The decision was procrastinated for some time considering people were already referring to my character as an Earthnender himself, which I prefer Geomancer or Geokinetic. Not to mention I already knew people would be accusing me of making an Avatar character into a Sonic character, which I admit only to a small extent I have. Here was when his initial middle name of Dolor was added. It was also around the same time I gave him his current weapon which I also gave Latin words for; Baculum Petra which roughly translates into staff of rock. The staff was always a favorite weapon of mine, I’m not sure why. Plus I felt it matched his character more than the giant hammer he was originally planned to have. There were two inspirations I had while developing this weapon. There was Kilik from the Soul Calibur series, which the general fighting style was derived from and Thor’s Hammer, where the mystical power, magical bonding and most notably the ability to remotely control it came from. Terrador remained the same more or less for quite some time. Occasional tweaks here and there, but nothing too drastic. In today’s time, only three somewhat important changes were made. When his species was changed, the only alterations to his appearance was the addition of whiskers and a straight tail rather then the bent one. This bugged me for some time and the only solution was to remove the dreadlocks and give him facial markings. That idea was rather disliked, so I combined his two concepts and formed him into a badgermolechinda. His middle name was altered to the Latin word for guardian after mistaking the English translation of Dolor, which I thought meant hybrid, but actually meant pain. The name of his Geo Boost form is now called Earthstorm Terrador. This was the name of a scrapped super form using the seven Chaos Emeralds. I think I made his brown fur become green and all his green markings gold as well as an aura of sand. It was to be many times stronger than Geo Boost and he was able to move Tectonic Plates to move unspeakable masses of land or create an incredibly devestating earthquake. The appearance of that form has been added to Geo Boost with only a few slight edits. Other than that, I've given him various new abilities and weaknesses to balance them. Terrador is what I call my pride and joy. He was neglected for some time with the introduction of my 3 other characters. On a couple occasions I was almost considering giving him away to somebody who can put him to better use. Since I realized how good of a character he is and being my first, matched with the fact he has my favorite weapon and power, I’ve cherished him more than ever before. Trivia *Terrador's original color scheme was a reversed variation of the one currently. This concept was then passed down to his father, Quake and eventually his Geo Boost form. *If one were to be technical about his species, he is a cross between a European Badger, an Eastern Mole and a Short-Beaked Echidna. *Terrador was originally supposed to be formed into a sort of earth version of Blaze complete with his own set of emeralds. This idea was quickly scrapped. *Terrador has an IQ of 125. He lacks any form of education despite his slightly above average IQ. In truth, he's actually illiterate and has no basic knowledge other than fluent speaking. His IQ is derived from his natural survival skills and the familiarity in hand-to-hand combat. Another reason for this is his mother had taught him at a young age how to effectively analyze one's body language. Terrador can utilize this rather well and can accurately predict how one reacts to certain situations. *The belt he has was a gift from his mother on his 11th birthday. *His birthday is on the same day as Earth day. *Upon Terrador’s death, his body would literally turn to virtually indestructible rock. Soon after, his green markings leave his petrified body and form a glowing sphere of energy that hovers above him. Since this is the embodiment of his power, it expands heavily and creates a formidable and harmless explosion of green energy. This returns his Geokinetic energies back to the earth.